This invention relates generally to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and more particularly the invention relates to spectroscopic MRI.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) requires placing an object to be imaged in a static magnetic field (B0), exciting nuclear spins in the object with a RF magnetic field (B1), and then detecting signals emitted by the excited spins as they precess within the magnetic field (B0). Through the use of magnetic gradient and phase encoding of the excited magnetization, detected signals can be spatially localized in three dimensions. MR Spectroscopic Imaging combines spectroscopy with MRI to yield a grid of spectra covering the volume of interest.